A Devotion Between Two
by ChromeKingdom
Summary: A story of a life between Namine in Riku based on questions. Their lives are shared in small stories in a non-linear order.
1. Chapter 1

**A Devotion Between Two**

Chapter 1: What is their favorite photo of them two together?

A petite woman with shoulder length blonde hair is easing herself into a hot bath. Her pale skin flushed with the heat of the water. Her off yellow hair clinging to her damp skin.

She sighed as the heat overcame her tensed muscles and attempted to chase away her fatigue.

"I am not going with you to train with those little spitfires for at least two months" She groaned out, as she sunk lower into the water. She dipped her head into the water, with her head submerged the sounds of the world above was muffled. She could hear a voice sounding in the bathroom, the deep voice was distorted through the water.

She pulled her head from the warm water, her cheeks now flushed and rosey. Her head turned to see a man clad in only training pants. His long silver hair that was once braided tightly for training was loose and his silky hair was slipping out due to his layers in a few places.

"Fine, fine. I won't make you, they do love you though.. They get tired of me kicking their asses sometimes" He joked as he attempted to release his hair, he looked up to the woman in the tub from the mirror. A smile creeping onto his lips, they met eyes through the mirror.

The small woman blushed and covered herself, an attempt at modesty. He only smiled more, her face now flushed for other reasons that the water.

"Namine, we have been married for nearly a year" The silvernette said as he only made his hair more tangled. She looked up a him and only blushed more, the redness creeping to her neck.

"My darling wife is too modest" He said simply and he dropped the clothing he had left and sat across from her in the bathtub.

"Riku!" She yelled out as he hijacked her bathtub, he caused the water to overflow and spill onto the floor. His long silver hair still tangled grew more grey as water climbed up it. His tall form barely fit in the bathtub let alone with his wife in there with him.

Despite Namine's complaints the couple ended with Namine between Riku's legs as he massaged her shoulders.

"We are only three months away from being married for a year" Riku said softly with a soft kiss to her head.

Namine felt the smile creep onto her face, they had been together for a long time. Riku had been the only person she had ever looked at in a special way.

She turned her head and flashed a smile at him.

She looked at his unruly hair and couldn't hold back a laugh, he rolled his eyes.

"Can you please fix it?" He asked softly, as his fingers drew lazy circles on his skin. She shivered and nodded, turning to face him. Her small frame folding to sit on her legs, giving her husband quite the view. Oh how he enjoyed the view.

Namine's small hands pulled Riku's braid over his shoulder, his long silver hair was glorious in her eyes. She put some conditioner into her hands and worked it through his hair. When she was finished his hair was pooling in the water sleek and straight.

While she was releasing his hair, Riku's hands had started to wander his on his small wife. Caressing her narrow shoulders, her thin neck, perky breasts, but his hands finished by slowly racking over her cheeks. A calm look in his eyes.

She returned the gesture by her hands ranking through his hair pulling his bangs back from his face.

He leaned in and captured her lips gentle, he swiftly pulled her fully towards him. Her small body pressed against his, his favorite thing.

The evening was spent with the couple wrapped up in one another, th sound of splashing water their only give away. When the couple retired to bed the bathroom floor was covered in soapy water not that Namine would complain too much over it.

Sleep eluded the blonde as she laid in her bed, her husband sleeping soundly next to her. One arm wrapped around his wife the other under his head.

Namine could only look at Riku and smile. This had been an occasional occurrence for the blonde, she would be too content to sleep.

She knew it was sappy, but it was true. She had never expected her life to be as it was. Her hand absently went to wrap around Riku's as she pondered what her life could have been.

Her husband was loving and gentle, but she remembered a time when she had only known him as a soldier. A man that didn't do personal interaction beyond necessity.

Her eyes trailed around their bedroom, the white wall ahead of their bed was covered in pictures from their life together. Pictures with friends, family, and loved ones.

Her eyes lingered on the center picture the longest. Their wedding picture.

She didn't fight the smile that naturally appeared on her lips. All the frames were sleek black except for that frame which was silver.

The picture captured one of Namine's happiest moments, the day she was finally tied to Riku in every way physically and legal.

Her hair had been much shorts and had hovered over her shoulders, it had also been the first time she had worn makeup. She found she hated it.

The image was from the first dance as a married couple, Riku being so much taller than Namine he let her stand on his shoes. She found it childish but Riku had demanded.

The image was captured when Namine was laughing and Riku was looking at her with so much love and admiration. He was entranced by her, and he still was.

Namine's heart warms at the memory, she leans into her husbands embrace all the more.

Her life was full of bliss, but god had it taken a long time to get there.

This was only the beginning of their life together.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all characters are not owned by Chrome Kingdom.

Thank you for reading.

Next : Chapter Two: Who calms the other down when the other has a nightmare?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Devotion Between Two**

Chapter 2: Who calms the other down when the other has a nightmare?

The past is no more, but it's affects the present we live in.

The shadows of the past sometimes can creep along the wall and play tricks on those they seek to torment.

These shadows plague Riku.

Riku lives a life teddering on the edge of light and darkness. When he was young he learned how to wield a keyblade, he lived in Destiny Island. A world that basked in the light constantly, the realm of shadows never allowed to cross it's threshold.

He grew up surrounded by light.

But, darkness always finds a way.

It sprouted in Riku. It grew on his heart like moss, covering it and blocking out all the light.

This didn't mean he was evil, he was nothing of the sort. The darkness that grew in him simply allowed him to channel darkness into his keyblade. It was a skill known exclusively to dark keyblade wielders.

The darkness is a very powerful tool, too powerful. Those who could use it were feared. That was no exception for Riku.

A small boy no older than ten held a keyblade in his hand, a smile plastered onto his face. Short silver hair clung to his neck as his breathing settled.

"Come on Sora!" Riku laughed out as he spun his keyblade in his hand, a cocky smile gracing his lips. The small boy was filled with such pride.

Another boy around the same age, but much shorter with spiky brown hair. The short boy was on the ground after being swept by Riku, his spiky hair now coated in sand. The thrill of competition lit a fire ablaze in her eyes.

Sora jumped up and lunged at Riku filled with spirit. The two dueled till the sun was low in the sky. The pair were thick as thieves.

Riku was a few years older than Sora, so he usually beat Sora. They were the only children keyblade wielders on the island so their sparing was nearly daily.

The sun was setting when the pair had decided to call it a day, but Riku had been practicing a new trick and was eager to show it off to his friend.

"Oh just look at the tree, we know how to do the fira spell! But, I learned how to make it change color" Riku bragged, as he pointed his keyblade at a palm tree. When Riku conjured the spell, the flame started off yellow but when it collide with the tree it swelled and the flame turned black.

The change intrigued the two boys, they were young and naive.

When Riku tried to recreate the flame, but the more the tried he couldn't make the flame black again.

This frustrated young Riku to no end, he couldn't change the color no matter what he tried.

Months later Riku was sitting on the floor of his bedroom attempting to practice some of his magic. His mother had a rule of no magic in the house, but RIku was never known to stay between the lines.

That was the night he finally got the flame to turn black again, he was overjoyed.

His mother hearing his excitement strolled into his room, a cup of tea in her hands. When she opened his door, she saw her son his hands cradling a flame of pure darkness. Behind him were shadows of heartless that were attracted to the pure essence of darkness.

Fear.

That was all Riku saw in his mothers eyes. Pure fear directed at her own son. It broke something in Riku, left a wound on his heart that would never heal.

"Riku! What are you doing" She cried out, recoiling from him as if he would attack her.

He looked at her with hurt written all over his features. He dismissed the spell and the room was filled once more with light. The shadows were gone, but the effects of them echoed loudly between the mother and son.

After that night nothing was ever the same, his mother had changed. She feared him. When Sora and Riku had officially started training to become keyblade masters, Riku couldn't hide what had grown within him.

The fear followed RIku, he saw it in the eyes of his masters, in the eyes of his fellow students. He was dangerous.

Despite all, Sora never looked at Riku with fear. His best friend kept Riku going.

Fear can do things to people, no the people that feel it, but the people that cause it. The older Riku grew the more he realized that no matter what he said or did, he was a dark keyblade wielder. He knew he was stronger than everyone, even the masters. It wasn't that he was full of greed for power, it was the rejection of acceptance that ruined him.

Nearly ten years he spent like that, living as the man whom was feared.

Till he cracked.

There had been a master whom Riku had grown close to in his years, Master Xehanort. He was of the dark wielders that had been converted to light, or so they all thought.

It was when Riku was nineteen that he had committed the final mark of his training under Master Xehanort. Riku was to spar with another Master, and when Riku had beaten him Master Xehanort commanded Riku extract his heart from the man he had defeated.

Riku looked to his master, Riku now had fear in his eyes.

"Do it" Master Xehanort screamed, the sound would echo in Riku's head for years to come.

In Riku's fear he clung to what made sense to him, with tears in his eyes he did what was ordered of him.

A true master of the darkness could remove hearts from living beings without killing them. This is what Riku did to the master he had been forced to spare. His name was Ventus, but Riku had turned him into a shell of a man.

Riku turned to his Master with a heart hovering above the fallen Ventus. The look of pride on his Master's face wasn't lost on Riku, it sickened him.

That wouldn't be the last time Riku was forced to extract a heart from someone, but they always say the first time is the worst.

This was the event among others gave Riku nightmares that seemed to trap him in his sleep.

Namine was sitting on the floor in their living room folding clothes quietly, it was late at night nearly two in the morning. She sat with hot tea and was taking a sip when she heard it.

Riku was screaming.

Her heart dropped at the sound. This wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last for years.

Namine gathered all the clothes into the basket and put in on the couch and walked into their room, Riku was curled into a ball. All his muscles were tight and his hair was spread all around him.

Namine's heart broke at the expression of pain displayed on his face. She slowly crawled onto the bed, Riku was facing her his legs pulled up against him as if he was ready to receive a beating.

Namine gentle placed a hand on his cheek, whispering his name softly to him.

In a flash Riku's eyes snapped open and he had Namine pinned beneath him. His keyblade summoned in an instant and pressed against her neck. In the second it took to pin her, he recognized her. From all his years in the dark, he was a very light sleeper.

This wasn't the first time of him grabbing her like that either. He hated this part of himself.

He pulled away from her dismissing his keyblade. He moved to sit across from her, his legs folded under him. He was afraid to look into her eyes, he didn't want to see the fear he knew he would find there.

Namine was the one to make the first move, she mimicked his position and again gentle but her hand to his cheek. She gently grasped his chin and tilted his head to meet her eyes.

He slowly met her blue eyes, allowing green to meet blue. His fear was not met, she had no fear in her eyes. All that showed in her eyes was love and concern.

He melted, his love had never feared him.

"What was it about?" Namine asked, and slowly caressed his face. She pulled him towards her and he rested his head on her chest. Letting himself relax against her, her arms enclosing around him.

"It was about Ventus and .. Him… Again" Riku whispered against her skin, her hands were skimming along his back.

Namine didn't have anything to say to ease his mind, she knew no matter what she said the shadows on the walls would never cease to haunt him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you.." Riku mumbled into his love as she relaxed him.

"Riku, I will never be scared of you." She said with a certainty in her tone that he knew she meant.

He nodded and gently kissed her neck. She was all he needed right now, she made everything better.

Namine didn't notice when he fell asleep, she just smiled as he cuddled up to her. It was sweet to her that he is a man of six foot five nearly only muscle on him and here he was clinging to a slender woman of barely five foot three.

Namine shifted so that Riku's full weight wasn't crushing her, she snuggled into him. Pressing a soft kiss to his head she closed her eyes.

The shadows may never leave Riku, but Namine won't either.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all characters are not owned by Chrome Kingdom.

Thank you for reading.

Next : Chapter Three: Who is more protective?


End file.
